Media in Canada
Canada has a well-developed media sector, but its cultural output — particularly in English films, television shows, and magazines — is often overshadowed by imports from the United States. Television, magazines, and newspapers are primarily for-profit corporations based on advertising, subscription, and other sales-related revenues. Nevertheless, both the television broadcasting and publications sectors require a number of government interventions to remain profitable, ranging from regulation that bars foreign companies in the broadcasting industry to tax laws that limit foreign competition in magazine advertising. In the broadcasting sector, Canada has a government-funded broadcaster, the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation/Société Radio-Canada, which operates radio and TV networks in English and French. As well, some provincial governments offer their own public educational TV broadcast services as well, such as Ontario's TVOntario and Quebec's Télé-Québec. Given Canada's small market and its position next to the dominant producer of feature films, the Canadian film industry receives substantial assistance from the government. In the 2000s, about half of the budget of a typical Canadian film came from various federal and provincial government sources. The organization Reporters Without Borders compiles and publishes an annual ranking of countries based upon the organization's assessment of their press freedom records. In 2011-12 Canada was ranked 10th out of 179 countries, which was an improvement from the preceding year. Television news providers English * CBC News (The Fifth Estate, Power & Politics) * CTV News (W5, Question Period) * Global News (Program, The West Block) * CityNews (Program, Program) French * Le Téléjournal (Enquête, Les coulisses du pouvoir) * TVA Nouvelles (Program, Program) * VNouvelles (Program, Program) Multilingual * APTN News (Program) * Omni News (Program) Financial News * BNN Bloomberg (Business News Network) * Media * Argent Professional Sports News * TSN * Sportsnet * RDS * TVA Sports Networks * CBC - Rolling News, Flagship News, Weekly News, Consumer News, Political news ** Talk show, 22 Minutes, Mercer Report, StarTalk * CTV - Rolling News, Flagship News, Weekly News, Consumer News, Political News ** Kimmel * Global - Rolling News, Flagship News, Weekly News, Consumer News, Political News, Comedic News * Le Téléjournal - Rolling News, Flagship News, Weekly News, Consumer News, Political news ** Talk show, 22 Minutes, Mercer Report * TVA - Rolling News, Flagship News, Weekly News, Consumer News, Political News ** Fallon Comedy Canada hosts many comedy festivals year-round throughout the year, including Just For Laughs in Montreal, often cited as the world's largest and most important comedy festival. In addition, CBC Comedy hosts comedy festivals across numerous smaller cities in Canada. Newspapers Main article: List of newspapers in Canada by circulation Magazines * Maclean's News * Maisonneuve General Interest * L'actualité News * Profit Business * Flare Popular Culture * Chatelaine Women's Lifestyle * Canadian Living Lifestyle * The Walrus Politics I think a major factor of Canada's success, as cliched as it is, is the international perspective that we have. If you look around, we have immigrants from every corner of the globe, and a large number of our university students study abroad and bring back knowledge and culture to enrich our country. So I think a big part of our success is that we looked at all these different tidbits of knowledge and said, "you know what, that's good, we'll do that". We looked around the world and looked at what worked and applied them into our own business doctrines. Canada has free trade agreements with 98% of the global economy, yet our companies still thrive. Our companies don't exist because we sustain them, our companies exist because they are innovative and produce quality goods and provide quality services. If you look right here in Canada, Canadian companies are not being dominated by outside companies, because Canadian companies are able to compete on a world-scale, with the largest companies in their industries, and in many cases, some of the largest players in certain industries are Canadian. Volt & Blackberry, Polar and Gray-Dort, Bombadier